


Musings about my foxes

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking Games, Father Figures, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Miscellaneous musings of my beloved children. I adore my foxes, fully aware that everyone of them would not appreciate it :')





	1. FibFinder

Nicky definitely gets his hands on a lie detector toy and convinces the foxes to play. For every time the toy ‘catches you in a lie’, you’ve got to take a shot. It’s made several rounds and the foxes are fairly wasted at this point. It’s Andrew’s turn again. For the most part, Nicky’s questions towards him have been tame, but now he’s drunk and any sort of filter he might have had when the game began is gone.

“Do you love Neil?” The foxes’ reactions are mixed. Matt and Renee are preparing to hold Andrew off while Dan and Allison are being eleven-year-olds and going “ooooooooooooh”. Kevin is trying to contain his laughter after seeing Aaron’s look of disgust. Katelyn is keeping him anchored to her lap so that he doesn’t just walk off. Neil is staring blankly at his hands, folded neatly in his lap.

“No,” Andrew says. The foxes are all fairly upset by the answer.

“I think you’re lying.” The accusation comes from the least likely of places: Aaron. Andrew turns to look at his brother. Aaron wrestles his way out of Katelyn’s grasp and takes the toy. The lie detector takes two people to work, so he offers the other end to Andrew. After a silent staredown, Andrew takes the other end and they press the button. Silence engulfs the foxes as they await the toy’ s judgment. The buzzer indicating a lie goes off and the foxes are screaming. All of them are on their feet cheering. Money is exchanged. No one notices Neil slip away. No one but Andrew. Neil’s already halfway to the stairwell by the time Andrew makes it out of the room.

“It’s just a stupid piece of plastic. It proves nothing,” Neil says when he feels the weight of a hand on the back of his neck. “I lied on most of my answers, but it didn’t pick up on it. Doesn’t matter to you, though does it? You always know when I’m lying.” Neil’s mouth turned upward in a sad smile.

“I do,” Andrew agreed. “But I didn’t think it mattered. I thought you always knew when I was lying, too.” The words took a minute to sink in. When they did, Neil felt his world tilting. Tears welled in Neil’s eyes. He whirled around to look at Andrew. As always, he wore a mask of apathy, but there were cracks in it now. His eyes looked softer and his shoulders seemed to sag.

“Can I-”

“Yes, junkie.” Neil wraps his arms around Andrew and pulls him close.

“I love you,” Neil whispers into the crook of Andrew’s neck.

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Andrew murmurs back.


	2. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all noticed how much time Andrew spends with Coach Wymack???? Like after one of the games early on, he spends the bus ride home drugged to the gills and talking Wymack’s ear off. He spends that night at Wymack’s place talking about Neil, too. Whenever he causes trouble, Wymack takes him away from the group e.i. taking him to pick up lunch for the team after he caused some kind of scene with the upperclassmen for ‘a talk’. Do you understand how 'Dad’ that is??? Honestly, Wymack is a father figure for all the foxes, but I feel like the one he has with Dan and Andrew is on a much different level. I feel like a lot of people acknowledge Dan and Wymack’s father/daughter relationship and of course everyone is there for Kevin and Wymack’s relationship, but no one talks about Andrew.

When Andrew leaves the Foxes, Wymack’s anxiety skyrockets. He knows Andrew better than anyone, possibly even Neil. He knows what makes him tick and what can make him explode. At least when Andrew was with the Foxes, Wymack could keep an eye on him. But now? He’s on the other side of the continent. Everyone thinks Wymack is trying to keep people safe from Andrew, but the truth is Wymack is trying to keep Andrew safe from others. He knows Andrew doesn’t need his help because he’s always been kn his own, but that’s exactly why he can’t help it. Wymack definitely sees pieces of himself in each of his Foxes, but Andrew hits a little closer to home than most. Wymack’s parents didn’t care about him. They rarely even wanted him around. When they did it was just so they had someone to blame. When they did it was just someone to hit. It took everything he had to get himself up every morning and keep going. Now that he’s in a place where he can help others, he does. Wymack is all hard lines and sharp edges. He’s tough love at its finest and he’s fiercely protective of his family.

He sees that really well in Andrew. He didn’t know about Drake or any of the ones that came before him, but when he looked into those empty eyes he found that they weren’t quite as empty as they seemed. He saw fire. He saw fight. He didn’t know what it was that Andrew has faced, but whatever it was had broken something deep down inside. Whatever it was had also made him stronger. Andrew was all hard lines and sharp edges. He’s his own brand of tough love and was just as fiercely protective of his family as Wymack had grown to be. Everyone had turned their backs on Wymack. He knew everyone had done the same to Andrew and he’d be damned if he did it too.

In the last five years, Wymack’s grown far too fond of the little monster to just let him leave. Wymack loves all his foxes, even if he won’t admit it, but he loves his pint-sized monster just a little more than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I posted this to my Tumblr (Side-effect-of-the-meds) so you may see it floating around there. Consider following me on there for more of my tom-foolery. Thanks again for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it.This story has been posted on my Tumblr as well (Side-effect-of-the-meds) so you may see it floating around there. Consider following me on there for more of my tom-foolery! Thanks again <3


End file.
